pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao Ren
Dao Ren was a 9th-tier True Guard from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 806 Appearance Dao Ren was a young man with the mark of a peach blossom at the center of his brows.Ch. 805 Aftet getting a wisp of Huo Zhu's power it changed into a mark of a ball of flame.Ch. 811 History Book 4 After the bald crane took over Great Divinity Incarceration Rune, Dao Ren visited True General Huo Zhu at the main camp of the forces of power from the four Great True Worlds. He asked to search through the ancient scrolls of reincarnation and find Mo Su's origins. After no results, he asked to shut down the Divinity Incarceration Rune. True General Huo Zhu gave a permission to shut it down for three months. Dao Ren also had been given a wisp of Huo Zhu's power. Many True Guards were sent after Su Ming.Ch. 810 Dao Ren travelled on one of the ancient bronze swords, leading hundreds of ancient swords from True Sacred Yin World. He hated Mo Su, because he had utterly humiliated True Sacred Yin World, and the main camp was displeased. If they could not solve this problem within a month, then all of them would have to receive punishment. He was accompanied by Han Tong Zi. Finally they arrived at the cultivation planet, where Su Ming tried to hide after locating him with the Eye of Solar Kalpa. Right before War Radix Celestial Body appeared, Duke of Crimson Flame shifted them to the foreign land in Western Ring Nebula. Su Ming arrived at the entrace of the foreign land and cultivators on ancient bronze swords with War Radix Celestial Body followed. Everyone from the forces of the four Great True Worlds stopped and didn't get close to the entraces of the foreign land. Su Ming laughed at them and promised to pay them back for everything when he returns.Ch. 812 Hundreds years later, Vice General Dao Ren was visiting Wu Li Zi on Taia Planet. Ever since he became True General Huo Zhu's messenger, she had refused to see him even once throughout the last thousand years. Suddenly there was an alert about breaching the Space Sealing Rune resounding through the area where the forces from True Sacred Yin World were located. As the Divine Essence Runic Symbols in Su Ming's right eye shone, he collapsed the Space Sealing Rune by extracting the laws and rules within it.Ch. 847 In three steps Su Ming's Ecang Clone fused with Surging Indulger Clone landed on Taia Planet next to Dao Ren. Despite fear, eight hideous-looking cultivators of Wu Li Zi attacked Su Ming, but he destroyed them easily. He got 4 green feathers from their bodies. Dao Ren was in shock and couldn't do anything. Su Ming wanted to force Wu Li Zi to give him all green feathers.Ch. 848 She wanted Su Ming to kill Dao Ren first. Su Ming didn't want her use him and drained a life force from her. Then he killed Dao Ren with Ecang's Art, Disaster Befalls All.Ch. 849 Powers Dao Ren was at the peak of the middle stage of World Plane Realm. Reference List Category:True Sacred Yin World Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters